The Game
by WhyMustIActThatWay
Summary: They are now locked inside of FNAF... though this is not the game that everyone knows. This is a twisted game... a very dark, twisted game that people are sent to. Each child sent has something special deep within them that will help them win this game, though most are unable to find that... and die within the game. They must find the hidden charms... How will these next six do?


**Yup! This is FNAF related! Aha, kind a. I took the characters, look at the human form people have drawn, I don't know if I should give credit to the people who drew these. Maybe… Anyways! Though this is not revolving around the game, it has most of the characters… and they are in the area of FNAF 1…. just what's going on is different. I do hope you enjoy!**

 _Hello, Children. Are you scared of the darkness, lets hope not. Most kid with the fear of the darkness aren't afraid of the darkness itself… it's what's lurking within it. I do hope you enjoy my game…. this'll be the last game you'll ever play! Let's explain the rules…._

 _One: You can not leave, so do not bother with the exit doors…_

 _Two: You may kill the others living._

 _Three: Alliances are allowed, even with the ones lurking_

 _Four: You may kill yourself._

 _Five: There is only one way to win this game. Each night there will be a riddle, and you may, or may not get closer to freedom._

 _Six: This is a one chance game… if you lose… game over._

 _Seven: Have fun!_

 _Now… let's explain a bit._

 _There is a reason why you were pick from the millions of others in the world you once knew… I was given a handful of specially picked kids, how they are like, and everything about them… Out of that handful I picked the six that stood out from the rest. You were simply picked because you caught my eye, and I believe that you'll make an interesting game for me to watch. Your ages range from six to nineteen… now if you choose to protect one another is up to you._

 _Mariana_

 _Gracelynn_

 _Kaylana_

 _Axel_

 _Clifford_

 _Alexander_

 _You are the six unique children, with something deep inside of you that can help you win this is not the real world… Welcome to the nightmare that is… Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria… Enjoy your stay… while it lasts._

Gracelynn, the youngest out of the group sat in the left hallway, outside of the door of the office. Her long black hair caused a black pool around her. Her hair was perfectly straight, and fell in front of her face, hallway blocking each of her pale mint green eyes. Gracelynn was only sit, but curiosity, and fear filled her large eyes as she tries to see into the darkness. Her hands shook horribly as she pushed her palm against a wall, something wet, and sticky covering her hands as she slowly pushes herself onto her feet. When standing her black hair reached the back of her knees, her hair was something she adored, and had a large fit when someone messed with it.

A high pitched scream left the young Gracelynn's lips as she looked at the substance that covered her right hand. A deep crimson red like color coated over her pale white skin. The scream alerted the boy on the opposite hallway, who could make out the small figure, known as grace, in the darkness. Clifford, the oldest out of the group slowly pushed off the wall her was previously leaning on, he was concerned for the child's cry.

"Hey, kid…" He whispers softly, taking careful steps into the office. In the back of his mind a voice was telling him to flee, to run somewhere else, that this was part of the game… yet something deep down was telling him to ignore the other voice, that this child needs his help.

A faint orb of light lit up in the office as Clifford stepped under it. That light caused a chain reaction, each light in the building suddenly fluttering on, lighting the groups surroundings. Even if there were lights, there were still dark spots, still areas that were filled with the darkness.

Another scream. Gracelynn has turned to see Clifford staring at her, her eyes growing wide as she tries backing up, but her back lightly thudded onto the side of the hall.

"P-Please don't e-eat m-meee…." She whispers, holding up one bloody hand, and one clean had. It was blood she had touched, and Clifford understood that was the reason for her first scream, the scream that grabbed his attention.

"I won't eat you dear. I am here for the same reason you are, I am human, alive. My heart is still beating, and my goal is the same as yours… to survive." He very carefully took a few steps closer before squatting, Clifford was a staggering 6'4 boy, even if he was human, he could have looked like a giant to the young one. Gracelynn stares at him with a confused look on her face, she had heard the man's voice, but had not understand what he was talking about.

"M-My name is… G-G-Graceln-nn…" She whispers, holding out her hand, only a finger was pointed out to him. Gracelynn would never give a handshake, instead she tested them to see if she could trust them. With her finger they would have to press lightly, showing they can be gentle. Clifford stared at her finger for a moment before gently pressing the tips of their fingers together for a few moments before Grace pulled away.

"My name is Clifford, it's a pleasure to meet you, Gracelynn." He gave her a small smile were the corner of his lips went slightly up. Gracelynn gave him a much bigger smile, she knew she could trust him. He was a human just like her, afraid and lost.

"M-MOMMY! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!" She suddenly cried out in the realization that her parents weren't near her during this nightmare. Tears clouded her vision as she frantically looked around the hallway to only see Clifford whose eyes were now wide with concern. She places her small hands over her face and begins to sob, the blood mixing with the tears as they run down her face, and fall off of her cheeks. Clifford, as a big brother instinct gently pulls her into a hug, one hand stroking her hair, the other rubbing her back in a comforting way.

"Shh…. Shh… Grace, it's alright. Your mother and father aren't here…." He spoke softly, feeling her body shake as she cries into her hands. "Please Grace, don't cry. Your parents would want you to be strong. I promise you that you'll see your parents soon, I will make sure they see their beautiful child again." He whispered, listening to her sniffle quietly.

"W-When… How… Where… D-D-Do you p-promise?" Grace began to panic, she believed that she would never see her parents again, that she was stuck here for the rest of her life, the man did say they could use the exits. "P-Pinkie p-promi-ise me…" She says in a cracking, trembling, and stutter filled voice as she slowly pulls away. She holds her small pinkie out, her hand unable to stay still as she looks up at him with bloodshot eyes and a bloody handprint on her face.

"I pinkie from you that I will do anything in my ability to get you back to your family." He whispers, choking back the tears that burned at the back of his throat. He was a person who personally believed in pinkie promises, he was bound to this promise. Though he wasn't sure how he was going to bring her home to her family. He held out his pinkie, locking it with hers, both of them giving weak smiles.

"I'm sorry for crying, Cliff…" She sniffles, using her clean hand to brush off the tears that lingered on her face. Grace was often call a baby at her school for being sensitive in certain situations and bursting into tears, she didn't want Clifford to see her that way.

"Oh… Grace. There was nothing wrong with you crying. You're being very brave, I know many girls my age who wouldn't be able to handle this, and would already trying to…. leave. That man mentioned weapons… I think we should try to find them, it'll make the chances higher. Now Grace… I want you to stay close to me, understand?" Clifford's heart thudded rapidly inside of his chest as he almost mentioned suicide to the young girl, it was a mistake. He felt a small hand in his right hand as he began to slowly walk through the hallway. Their shoes lightly tapping on the floor as they walk. Two long steel blades formed a X at the end of the hallway, Clifford guessing that the two were for the both of them.

"I-I don't think I should be handling a weapon." She mummers, Grace knew she could be a bit clumsy, and she didn't wish to get anyone hurt with her careless acts.

"If I am honest with you Grace… I know how to use a sword. My father was a little… insane, and he owned a sword, and when I was around your age he began to show me how to properly use it. I can try to teach you sometime, because you'll need to know how to protect yourself." He bent over, picking up both of the blades by the black leader handle, smiling a bit at the blades, they had a better chance of surviving.

"C-C-CLIFFORD!" Gracelynn screeched, her heart dropping as she saw a pair of magnta colored eyes staring at them from a distance. They were locked onto her eyes, the two locking gazes, her breathing stopping as she stares at the magnta eyes. She didn't understand what was going on, but deep down she was told to calm, to relax, that everything was fine.

"G-Gracelynn! GRACELYNN! BREATHE!" Clifford screamed, dropping the blade, letting the clang echo throughout the building as he drops onto his knees, turning her body, his hands gripping his shoulders roughly. "G-Grace! Please, breathe!" He yelled desperately as Gracelynn blankly stared at him. "P-Please! We need to get you to your parents, remember? I promised… I'm not letting that promise be broken damnit! Breathe!" Gracelynn gasped loudly as she stumbled back into the wall, her heart vibrating in her chest as she takes gulps of air into her lungs, her body trembling.

"C-Cliff.." Before she could finish her body became limp, the world turning black around her as she falls down onto the ground, Clifford catching her head before it made rough contact with the ground.

"What happened to you Gracelynn…" He glanced over to where she was staring, the magenta eyes had a tint of bright red to them as Clifford started. "You? You did this to Gracelynn…?" He asked quietly. his hands gripping the two blades with a white knuckled grip.

A large man, maybe a inch or two taller than Clifford. Short, messy purple hair covering his face with magenta eyes tinted with the red. His mouth… Two bolts were set on his cheeks, and a thin line leading to his lips. Clifford couldn't understand why the sluts along his face were not oozing blood… though nothing here had proper logic.


End file.
